Como A História Começou
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Quem diria que seria justamente naquela noite de Natal que a história dos dois iria começar de verdade...


Então queridos, como estão?

Essa noite de Natal me fez ter algumas ideias para fics (aleluia!).

Já que o senhor Kishimoto simplesmente nos "presenteou" com aquele final estranho de Naruto, sem maiores explicações sobre como os casais se formaram e etc, acho que podemos inventar um pouco, não é? Pois bem, foi isso que eu fiz, escrevi sobre como eu imaginei que teria evoluído a relação do nosso casal preferido. Espero que gostem.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Como A História Começou

Não era novidade para ninguém o fato de Shikamaru não se entusiasmar facilmente. E festas de final de ano certamente não o afetavam. Na verdade queria era ficar longe delas. Naquele ano sua mãe tinha convidado os Yamanaka e os Akimichi para passarem o Natal com eles, o que tornava a data ainda mais problemática. Por mais que odiasse a ideia, ele entendia que dona Yoshino não queria a casa vazia. Apesar do tempo, ainda era difícil para ela conviver com a ausência do marido.

Podia parecer horrível sair na noite de Natal sem dizer para onde ia, mas sua mãe estaria bem acompanhada e nem sentiria sua falta mesmo.

\- Por que você não trás ela pra cá? –ouviu a voz de Yoshino e virou-se para vê-la escorada na porta.

\- Quem? –indagou, arrancando um suspirou de insatisfação da mãe.

\- Cuide-se. –deu-se por vencida e fechou a porta. Não valia a pena discutir coisas óbvias.

Já fazia tempos que boatos de um suposto relacionamento entre Shikamaru e a irmã do Kazekage corriam por Konoha, mas nenhum dos dois nunca quis falar sobre o assunto. Alguns podiam ainda ter dúvidas, mas não a senhora Nara. Nunca entenderia aqueles jovens... Por que faziam tanto suspense? Ah... ela esperava ansiosamente pelo dia em que Shikamaru finalmente lhe apresentaria a tal Sabaku. Estava curiosa, afinal já tinha ouvido falar bastante sobre ela. Sabia que a loira não era querida por todos -graças ao seu temperamento difícil- mas a semelhança entre as duas deixava Yoshino ainda mais interessada em conhecê-la.

Sorriu determinada. Não seria hoje, mas daria um jeito de conhecê-la. Shikamaru que a aguarde!

Shikamaru parou quando um floco de neve caiu sobre seu rosto. Perdeu alguns minutos observando o céu. Sabia que sua mãe tinha razão, devia ter convidado Temari para passar o Natal com eles. Aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira. Muito tempo tinha se passado desde que aquela relação começara. Estava mais do que na hora de apresentar a loira como sua namorada, leva-la nas reuniões familiares e todas aquelas bobagens convencionadas. Mas era tão problemático... Por que passar a noite com todas aquelas pessoas se podia ficar apenas com ela?

Chegou em frente à casa e não bateu, colocou a chave na porta e a abriu lentamente. Temari passava tanto tempo em Konoha que já tinha sua própria casa. Não era legal ficar sempre em hotéis, afinal.

A visão que teve assim que entrou não era bem a que ele esperava, fazendo-o arquear involuntariamente a sobrancelha.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Nada, só achei que seria divertido ficar parada em frente a uma árvore segurando bolinhas de natal. –sorriu sarcástica.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. –murmurou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando até ela- Só não esperava te encontrar montando uma árvore de natal. Achei que não ligasse pra essas coisas. Aliás, pessoas normais não deixam pra fazer isso no último dia.

\- Não ligo mesmo. Só achei que seria divertido. –a expressão sarcástica de antes deu lugar a um sorriso e ela lhe ofereceu um dos enfeites- Me ajude.

Shikamaru retribuiu. Ela sempre conseguia contagiá-lo com seus sorrisos.

\- A sua mãe, -Temari indagou enquanto decorava a árvore- ela não ficou chateada por você sair?

\- Ela sabe que eu não gosto de festas. –ele respondeu, fazendo o mesmo que a loira- Além do mais, ela convidou a família da Ino e do Chouji, não vai faltar gente.

\- Hm... –Temari parou e olhou para o Nara- Eu ouvi falar que o Chouji está namorando uma kunoichi de outra vila. É verdade?

\- É.- Shikamaru riu da expressão de curiosidade da Sabaku.

\- Como isso aconteceu? –cruzou os braços.

\- Não faço ideia. Acho que se conheceram em uma missão.

\- Ele é seu melhor amigo e você não sabe?

\- Ele não quis me falar. Você sabe, porque eu nunca quis falar sobre nós.

\- É justo. –ela deu de ombros e continuou montando a árvore.

Pouco tempo depois a árvore estava pronta. Temari sorriu satisfeita ao final do trabalho, colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Temos uma árvore, mas não temos presentes para colocar debaixo dela.

\- Quem se importa com presentes? –Temari se aproximou e abraçou o Nara- Eu só queria que você viesse. –sussurrou.

Shikamaru abraçou-a carinhosamente e encostou os lábios nos cabelos da loira.

\- Tem certeza que você é a Temari? –perguntou, afastando-se um pouco, mas sem quebrar o abraço- Primeiro você monta uma árvore de natal e agora diz isso...

\- Idiota. –ela o empurrou, cruzando os braços- Nunca mais vou ser carinhosa com você.

_Carinhosa_. Agora as palavras do seu velho faziam todo sentido. Até a mulher mais problemática mostra seu lado doce para o homem que ama, não é...?

\- Problemática. –Shikamaru sorriu, acabando com a distância entre eles novamente- Só estou surpreso por você agir assim.

\- Você sabe que é difícil pra mim... –murmurou, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Sim, ele sabia. E ela também devia saber o quão difícil era para ele expressar seus sentimentos. Nunca tinham trocado juras de amor, nunca tinham admitido o quanto sentiam falta um do outro, nunca tinha admitido que o relacionamento deles era sério...

Shikamaru se sentou no sofá e ligou a TV enquanto Temari trazia um cobertor. Ela arrumou tudo e aconchegou-se nos braços do Nara.

Trocou duzentas vezes de canal. Reclamou sobre a falta de programas para ver. Reclamou sobre mais umas duzentas coisas. _Sorriu_, e a risada dela ecoou pela sala. Ele não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando, muito menos de por que estava rindo, afinal sua mente estava longe. Mas o som da risada da Sabaku e aquele par de olhos verdes encarando-o profundamente foram o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar à realidade. Agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca do que queria fazer.

\- Quer... se casar comigo?

Ela parou de sorrir. Agora estava surpresa. Afastou-se um pouco e continuou em silêncio. Provavelmente estava analisando a situação, para ter certeza de que não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

\- O que você disse?

\- Já foi problemático demais falar uma vez e você ainda quer que eu fale duas?

\- Então é sério... –ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

\- É claro que é sério. –ele falou um tanto afobado. Não era fácil esperar a resposta para uma pergunta daquelas.

\- Você sempre disse... –Temari falou baixo, ainda incrédula- que não queria se casar... Que era problemático demais...

\- Eu sei o que eu disse. Sei também que você concordou comigo, mas... –era impossível continuar falando e mantendo contato visual, teria que escolher um dos dois- Mas eu quero me casar com você.

O silêncio da Sabaku fez o coração do Nara disparar ainda mais. Era evidente que Temari gostava dele, mas não sabia se ela aceitaria dar um passo tão grande na relação. Com que cara ia ficar se ela recusasse?

\- Eu também quero. –ela respondeu, determinada, olhando-o fixamente- Também quero me casar com você.

A resposta dela fez com que Shikamaru pudesse respirar aliviado e finalmente encará-la novamente. Não havia nenhum resquício de dúvida nos olhos da loira. Ela também não parecia estar esperando por um anel, ou algo do gênero. Tudo que ela queria era selar aquele momento com um beijo, nada mais.

Depois de tudo, Temari voltou a aconchegar-se nos braços do Nara e continuou a trocar de canal. Ela não era do tipo de mulher que se empolgava com casamentos, que já ficava pensando como seria a festa, o vestido... E isso agradava Shikamaru. Era justamente aquele jeito diferente e problemático dela que o tinha levado a concluir que era com ela que ele queria se casar.

O relógio marcou meia-noite e logo todos puderam ouvir os fogos de artifício.

\- Feliz Natal, preguiçoso.

\- Feliz Natal, problemática.

Sorriram. Quem precisava de apelidos românticos, afinal?

* * *

.

Eaí, gostaram? :)

Se sim, deixem reviews. Se não, também!

Quero aproveitar para desejar um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para todos os leitores, já que não sei quando vou aparecer por aqui de novo. E quero também agradecer a todos que sempre leem e comentam as minhas fics, as reviews de vocês me deixam muito feliz s2

Então, deixem suas reviews como presentes de Natal pra Yuuki \o

Beijinhos.


End file.
